Serious Harmony
by AnimeKitty22
Summary: Not knowing he has feelings for Maka Albarn, his house mate, Soul Eater enters high school, searching for a serious relationship. But with his feelings starting to come clear and having occurring dreams about Maka, it isn't that easy for him. Will he figure out his feelings for Maka before she falls in love with someone else? Additional Black Star X Tsubaki.
1. Chapter 1

It's a sunny morning, with the sun just rising over the horizon, and Soul has unexpectedly woken up pretty early. Maka is still sleeping in her cot right next to Soul's, which is a surprise. Usually she's up before him. Yawning quietly as to not disturb Maka, Soul rolls over and onto Maka's cot, now facing Maka's straight brown hair. Slowly slipping his hand under her waist and the other over her slender curves, Soul pulls her close, smelling her strong scent of cherry blossoms.

"Mmm? What are you doing Soul?" asks Maka, smiling, her eyes still closed.

"Nothing," replies Soul as he snuggles his face deeper into Maka's hair.

"That tickles," says Maka, squirming, Soul's nose tickling her neck. She wiggles around so she faces Soul, Soul loosening his grip so she can do so. Now nose to nose, Soul smirks.

"You sleep a long time,"

"You're the one who never gets up," says Maka in a teasing voice, smiling.

"It depends if you're here," whispers Soul, as he again tightens his grip on Maka, more aggressively then before, and kis-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"HUH?" Soul yells, jolting awake. He looks around the small, white walled room as sunshine starts pouring in from the blinds, making the gray carpet seem white.

"Wake up Soul! We have our first day of high school today!" exclaims Maka, excitedly looking at him. Naturally. Maka was always the one waking him up. Wearing her usual outfit, a plain short-sleeved white shirt under a light yellow vest with a red and black checkered skirt with a green and white striped tie and her black shoes, Maka was already fully dressed for school. Letting go of the cream-colored open blinds, Maka skips out of the room. "Wake uuuuuuuup! It's the first day of schooooooool!" she sings down the hallway.

"Urgh," growls Soul, flipping his body around and stuffing his face into his pillow. He didn't even hear what Maka said. He was thinking about the dream.

That's the third dream this week, thinks Soul. Ever since last week, Soul had mysteriously had weird dreams about him and Maka in a "relationship". He seemed to only have them every other day, but even that was too many for him. The dream he just had wasn't the only pretty intense one. Each of them had one of those kissing moments, Soul always making the move. By the dreams, Soul knew that him in Maka were in a pretty far relationship. He seemed pretty into her too, though he could never imagine that in real life. He never really thought of Maka as a person he would love and care for, but these dreams made him question himself. He was always the kind of guy who was waiting for that special girl that he could really connect with, but that girl had never come for him. So he is still a guy with no girlfriend, and is living with a flat-chested girl named Maka, now invading his dreams, who basically took care of him.

I'm such a loser, thinks Soul as he rolls over onto his back and puts his arms up over his head. Wearing a baggy orange tank top he's had for ages and some blue flannel jammie pants, (yes, he still wears pajama pants) he doesn't really want to get up. Whatever Maka was so excited about must be important though, thinks Soul smirking. She never sings.

"Soul, did you even hear me?! ITS THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL, and you're not skipping school again like last year so GET UP!" yells Maka from the kitchen, where she is cleaning the dishes. She was getting pretty pissed off even if it was the first day of school. Soul had a trend of skipping school...every year. He NEVER wanted to get up!

"HIGH SCHOOL?!" gasps Soul, quickly sitting up. That woke him up. He'd been waiting for this day since the end of eighth grade. Tsubaki and Black Star had been going out since Black Star asked her, which was a week after summer break started, and if he didn't get a girlfriend soon, Black Star would start to make fun of him. Last year, Black Star told him he liked Tsubaki randomly during gym...

Playing basketball is Soul's and Black Star's specialty. They were serious about this, going against each other, both team captains, their teams relied on them. Soul's team is up by one point, and gym, ending in forty-five seconds, seemed short that day. Kilik, on Black Star's team, has the ball and chucks it at Black Star, on the left side of Kilik, at half court. Running with the ball and dodging both of Soul's teammates by faking them out, Black Star has a straight shot at the basket... not counting Soul standing right in front of him, ready to steal the ball.

"Hey, Soul!" yells Black Star, staring at Soul straight in the eye, while keeping the ball from the other opponents by playing the ball between his legs over and over again.

"What?" smiles Soul, matching Black Star's stare. Black Star starts sprinting straight at Soul, about six feet away. Smirking, Soul knows he can easily steal the ball. About two feet away, Black Star smirks, knowing how to win this game.

"I like Tsubaki!" he yells straight at Soul, spinning around him and dunking the ball into the net as Soul takes his eye off the ball and yells "WHAAAAATT?!"

"Yep," proclaims Black Star, letting go of the rim and walking over to Soul while Soul's teammates gawk at him, and Black Star's teammates cheer about winning the game, and the confession.

"And I'm gonna catch her," grins Black Star.

"That doesn't matter right now though."

"Why?" asks Soul, crossing his arms.

"WE WON! HAHA! I'M A GOD! YAAAAAAHOOOOOO!" yells Black Star as all of his teammates run up to him, cheering and slapping his back.

Soul smiles at the memory. He was, and still is, happy for Black Star. Tsubaki was actually his type. Quiet and shy, but would take charge if she had to. As for himself, they were entering high school, so new girls from other schools would be entering. Then maybe he could finally find "her."

"Yes, I'm already dressed so come out to the table when your ready," yells Maka, turning on the burner on their small oven and taking pans out from the wooden cupboards on top, while grinning a little. That woke him up.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"You're mine for the takin', so back off ladies," sings Maka as she flips the large pancakes for Soul's breakfast (She always eats before him because she wakes up so early). She doesn't make pancakes very often, but they were out of microwave chocolate pancakes (She ate the last pack), so she decided to try making them on her own. The batter wasn't very hard, but somehow it ended up orange.

That's normal, Maka reassures herself as she flips another pancake. She starts singing again, even though it's embarrassing. She doesn't like singing in front of people, even though Tsubaki says she sounds good. Today though, she didn't care if someone heard her or not. Today would be the first day since she had seen Tsubaki. They usually hung out during the summer. Sometimes with the guys, and sometimes by themselves.

"But since Black Star's her boyfriend now, she doesn't have time to do anything with me," retorts Maka mockingly to herself. That wasn't the real reason, they spent some time together, but not as much as the other years. It wasn't Tsubaki's fault anyways. She had to visit her family every year, about a month after school ended, with Black Star. They never came back until about two weeks before summer break ended. She never really accepted their relationship anyways because, well, because. She couldn't complain though because she had never had a boyfriend herself, but she didn't really get romance.

All you do is... well, I don't really know. I should go to Kawaii Neko tomorrow, maybe it would help, thinks Maka, slipping the now burnt orange pancake, looking like the African savanna, onto a plate.

"SOUL! BREAKFAST IS READY!" she yells, turning off the burner. Hmmmm, Soul... thought Maka. She often wonders, now that Tsubaki and Black Star are together, what her and Soul's relationship is. Like Soul and Maka, Tsubaki and Black Star live together. Well, were just friends, thinks Maka as Soul walks into the kitchen.

"Is it burnt again?" asks Soul, wearing the black jacket Maka bought him last Christmas and a pair of plain blue jeans. His hair slicked into soft points, like it always was.

"Yeah. Just eat it. The pancakes won't last much longer in this state," sighs Maka, staring down at the now crumbling pancakes on the small, wooden circle table, but then averting her eyes up at Soul with a small smile on her lips.

"Nah, I'll just take the toast," says Soul, slightly grinning as he slowly picks up the perfectly burned toast, wondering why he is feeling slightly embarrased. It's nothing...it's nothing thinks Soul, finishing off the toast and washing his hands. He usually washed his hands at home, not at school because it looked weird for his type, but it was a habit of his.

"Let's go, Maka!" yells Soul, putting down the fluffy orange dish towel and walking out the front door, and shutting it, its color a deep, dark, black coffee.

"Hmph. He's so stubborn," Maka mumbles, picking up the full plates of pancakes and storing them in the fridge. "Hehe. Maybe Blair will try them," she smirks, her evil coming out in black waves around her. Blair was their neighbor, usually coming over for no reason and staying over. Always wearing a low cut purple shirt and black tight tights, she was obviously looking for a man. Soul usually didn't mind, her curves were mesmerizing, but Maka was always angry and disturbed when she came over. She didn't like how she always got up close to Soul and invaded his bubble.

"Well, I hope she eats them," says Maka grabbing her keys and skipping out the door, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. [Even though it was only the first chapter...hehe] Please comment :)**

"Ok, do you have everything?" asks Maka as she closes and locks the door of their white, small house, trying to put her tan coat on in the process.

"Yeah, yeah, I have everything. Now get on the bike, I don't want to be late," replies Soul, starting the engine of the Kawasaki motorcycle that him and Maka had had for as long as he could remember.

"You really do want to go to school. I though you wouldn't," smiles Maka, hopping her leg over the bike and sitting down on the black, cushy seat.

"I have my reasons," smirks Soul, putting on some slick, black sunglasses.

"Do you really have to wear those?" asks Maka, raising an eyebrow, while putting her arms around Soul's waist.

"Yeah, I do. Now let's roll." Smirking, Soul pushes on the gas peddle and speeds off onto the road. It felt so good to feel the cool wind on his face.

"I'm so excited to see Tsubaki! I haven't seen her in ages!" yells Maka through the wind, changing the subject from him to their friends.

"Yeah, it's been a long time," Soul shouts. Soul and Maka always rode their bike to school, yet Soul never noticed how Maka held him very close. Whenever he turned a corner, she would grip his waist and press her cheek in the space between his shoulder blades.

She's scared of riding on this, yet she never shows it, thinks Soul as he stops at a red light. That's my Maka, thinks Soul, a small smile on his lips. The light turns green, and he presses on the peddle. He always knew that Maka tried her best at everything, even if it was impossible.

He finally notices his tension as it melts away when Maka jumps off the bike, after parking between the freshly painted yellow lines of the large, high school parking lot.

"Ahhhhh, it feels so good out here," sighs Maka, spinning in the breeze. Her brown long hair in pigtails, her original style, flying in the warm wind helped her feel refreshed and not as jittery.

"Let's just get inside," mutters Soul, putting his keys in his pocket and flicking his sunglasses up while wondering about his tenseness. Why did he feel tense? It was only Maka.

They were finally going to enter Death Highschool, a private school found about ten minutes away from Soul's and Maka's home. They, well, Maka, decided to go here from a pamphlet Tsubaki recommended. Soul didn't really care, but they both decided to go here even though it was expensive. Also, the school apparently had an awesome sports team and top-of-the-county grades.

When they arrive inside the school after Soul has to wait for Maka to stop gawking at the color and outside of the building, not that he wasn't interested in the architecture himself, they see people everywhere they glance. Some trying to find there packs of friends, some getting drinks from the vending machine by the office which was centered on the back wall, inline with the double doors, and some looking just lost in the frantic mix of things.

"Soul! Look how huge this place is! I can't believe they have a ceiling this high!" gasps Maka, staring up at the seventeen foot high ceiling, a color of black and white mixed marble surrounding the whole school in a shining, bold color. Soul wasn't listening though, he was scoping for Black Star.

"Black Star!" yells Maka, waving her arm at Black Star after removing her stare from the ceiling to a guy with light blue hair, shorter than Soul's but also in points, wearing a dark blue tank top saying, "Live or lose", and some black shorts, listening to headphones on the back wall corner fifteen feet away. He looks up and smiles, getting up as fast as he can with a bag in hand, and jogs over, taking his headphones off and setting them on his neck.

"Hey guys, haven't seen you in a long time. You guys hook up?" asks Black Star, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"No! We're not dating!" yells Maka, a hint of blush appearing on her cheeks. "Now where's Tsubaki?" asks Maka, looking around Black Star, trying to find Tsubaki usually beside him.

"She's sick. She wanted to come but I told her to stay home," says Black Star, glancing at Soul, who is in his usual position, leaning slightly backwards with his hands in his pockets, but is spaced out.

Wow, I did that for you, thinks Black Star making a pouty face.

"What's with the face?" asks Maka, confused.

"Nothing," pouts Black Star, glancing at Soul, still spaced out.

"Well, thanks for telling me," sighs Maka, slowly drifting away from the group.

"Why so spaced out?" asks Black Star, walking towards Soul and waving his hand in front of Soul's face.

"Nothing," answers Soul, finally looking at Black Star.

"Whatever. You should thank me. I think Maka likes you," smirks Black Star.

"Wait, what? How do you know?" asks Soul calmly but looking obviously freaked out to Black Star. Is it karma?! Tell meeeee! Are the dreams connected? Wait! Is it true? Why am I freaked out? Do I like her? thinks Soul, his ? eyes turning ?.

"Well, she blushed when I asked if you guys were together, and you ARE like, the only guy she talks to. Rather than me of course, too irresistible," smirks Black Star.

"I would never like her," Soul reassures himself, his eyes turning back to? as he looks at Black Star.

"Why? If you don't like her, tell me why," challenges Black Star.

"She gets really annoying, she always wakes me up too early, and she's flat, as a board," says Soul, raising an eyebrow and smirking, thinking he's winning the conversation.

"Well, I can agree about the chest part," grins Black Star. "Eh, if you like her, go for it. You'll probably chicken out though, not like me, a GOD!" brags Black Star.

"Pfff, I don't even like her. If I do start to like someone though, I WILL ask them out,"says Soul. "Unlike you who waited."

"You know I had to do that. I had to get to know her," grins Black Star, punching Soul's shoulder.

"If you do start to like Maka though, come to me," whispers Black Star sounding and looking serious and confident.

"Do you really think you're a love expert?"

"I'm a God! I can do anything!" grins Black Star just as Kilik comes over and starts talking to them, ending their conversation.

WHYYYYYY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SICK! thinks Maka, walking away from Black Star and Soul. Looking up at the ceiling, she grimaces and closes her eyes, sulking.

Well, I'll visit her after school with soup! I'll meet new people today and then I can introduce them to Tsubaki! thinks Maka, smiling and lowering her face, starting to scan the crowd. She usually got over things pretty fast. You have to move on sometime, don't you? She spots a boy all alone in the middle of the room, about ten feet away, looking confused and in need of some help. Here I go! thinks Maka, walking towards the boy.

"Hello!" exclaims Maka, now in front of the person.

"Oh, um, hi," says the person, looking at Maka. He has dark gray/black eyes and light pink hair.

"Do you need some help? You seem confused."

"I actually don't know where t-to go. I m-moved here from far away and no one I know i-is from here," says the person, tucking some of their pink hair behind their ear and looking down while starting to shuffle their feet.

"Well, then I'll introduce myself. My name is Maka!" exclaims Maka, smiling happily and sticking her hand out.

"My name is Crona, nice to m-meet you," says Crona, taking his hand and slowly putting it towards Maka's. They grab each others hands, Crona noticing how small Maka's is and they slowly shake hands. Maka smiles brightly, making a tiny smile form on Crona's lips. They eventually lock eyes, both still smiling, and Maka starts laughing, pulling her hand away.

"W-what?" asks Crona nervously, quickly putting his hand by his side.

"Nothing, nothing. There's just a lady bug on your shirt," laughs Maka, looking at Crona's plain white shirt, splotched with a dot of red moving in rapid circles.

"O-oh," blushes Crona, looking down at the little ladybug.

"I'll take it off," says Maka with a determined look on her face, trying to cup the lady bug and trap it in between her hands and Crona's chest.

"This is hard," mutters Maka, seconds later, starting to whack Crona's chest with her hands, almost capturing the speedy little ladybug.

"U-um, M-Maka, i-it's ok," exclaims Crona, starting to quiver.

"Sorry Crona! I'm not trying to hurt you! I'll get it! Doncha worry!" yells Maka, as she starts to try to corner it, people starting to glance their way.

"Gotcha!" yells Maka, moments later, holding the lady bug in her cupped hands. "I'll bring it outside!" Maka exclaims, jogging to the double doors to go outside.

"O-ok," whispers Crona, almost speechless. This never happened to him. Girls didn't usually try to trap lady bugs on his chest. He blushes at the memory, and thinks about his start in high school. He was happy he met Maka, and he wanted to get closer to her and become her friend.

 _I will become her friend!_ thinks Crona, staring at the double doors, waiting for Maka. _I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh! Can I see your schedule?" asks Maka, just returning from her "Return the Lady Bug" mission.

"Yeah," replies Crona, taking his schedule for the semester from the pocket of his new blue jeans.

"Um, here."

"Hmmmm," smiles Maka, looking at Crona's schedule. Giving it back a few minutes later, Maka grins.

"It looks like we have the same homeroom and classes, except for lunch and math. So you're a freshman?" she asks, questioning the top of his schedule.

"Yeah, y-you too!" smiles Crona, glad that Maka is in his class.

"Yeah! I really thought you were a sophomore, you really look like one," compliments Maka.

"Um, nope, I'm a freshman," blushes Crona, feeling quite embarrassed. Usually, he wasn't even acknowledged as a guy. Most people in his old school made fun of him because of his girlish figure, so he was never complimented; he was usually made fun of.

"D-did you memorize your schedule?" asks Crona, having the courage to ask a question.

"Yeah, I do it every year so I know where to go and I don't get lost. You should keep your schedule with you, just in case though," informs Maka, just as the bell rings.

"Do you want to go to homeroom together?" asks Maka, grabbing her blue and black striped backpack while glancing at Crona.

"Ok," smiles Crona, as he quickly grabs his black backpack from the ground and slings it over his shoulder.

I wonder if she does like me... thinks Soul, walking through the hall with all the other freshman, each getting to their individual homerooms and lockers. With Black Star and all his other friends talking to other freshman, he was walking alone, gathering his thoughts. If she asked me out... WAIT! I don't even like her! Why would I…...? I don't like her! If she asked me out I would say no anyways! Why did you have to tell me this Black Star! I'm already confused...

AT HOMEROOM 1-A

"Hey Soul!" yells Maka, running over to Soul's dark chocolate desk in the second row of the neatly set desks, with five desks across and four desks down. Their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Marie, was the kindest freshman homeroom teacher out of two, though she could be strict at times, she was still the kindest. The other teacher being Ms. Azusa, was very strict and wouldn't take any crap at all. Instead of assigning seats, Mrs. Marie let them sit wherever they wanted. Lucky enough, Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Crona were in the same class. {They found out about Tsubaki from Black Star}

"I want you to meet someone," announces Maka, looking at Crona as he enters the room from his locker and notices Maka looking at him.

"Crona, come here! I want you to meet someone."

"Soul, this is Crona, and Crona, this is Soul," Maka exclaims proudly after Crona arrives by her side.

"Hi," says Soul, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, hi!" exclaims Crona, clutching his books he brought to homeroom for his first class.

"Nice hair."

"T-thanks, I was born with it," smiles Crona.

"I-I like your hair."

"Th-

DING DONG DEAD DONG

"Ok! We gotta go!" exclaims Maka, grabbing Crona's arm. "Let's go! Bye Soul! See ya later!" yells Maka, smiling and looking at Soul as she jogs out of the room, Crona trailing behind her.

"See ya," smirks Soul, looking at Maka and glancing at Crona before turning around to Black Star, whose desk is right beside his.

"I don't think he likes me very much," murmurs Crona after they start down the long, clean hallway to their very first class.

"He just doesn't know you that well," states Maka, smiling at Crona. "He'll warm up to ya."

SOCIAL STUDIES (First Period)

"Hey," whispers Soul, nudging Black Star as ducks his head back under his desk for the fifth time.

"What?" asks Black Star, finally raising his head from under the desk, looking slightly irritated.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Tsubaki, I want to see if she's ok," whispers Black Star, feeling a slight buzz and lowering his head back under the desk. Does he need to check up on her all the time? thinks Soul. He was texting someone in the morning... yeah, that was probably Tsubaki. Well, whatever. I'll ask about it during lunch, thinks Soul, leaning back in his chair.

"TSUBAKI!" yells Black Star minutes later, jerking his head up and hitting it on the bottom of the desk.

"OW!" he groans, rubbing his head while quickly getting up from his seat. Soul notices a hint of worry in his green eyes, but Black Star smiles. "I gotta go teach. See you later Soul." He runs out of the room, still rubbing his head. Ms. Azusa stares from her desk at the empty hallway. "Well he's getting a detention," she mutters, taking out a detention slip.

"He does that a lot. You'll get used to it eventually," explains Soul casually, making everyone look at him as he naturally takes out his notebook for the homework, a small grin on his face. After all, he was used to this behavior from Black Star, though it was never about Tsubaki. I wonder what happened, thinks Soul, taking out a pen as Ms. Azusa starts in on her lesson again.

1ST CLASS LUNCH (SOUL, BLACK STAR, MAKA, TSUBAKI)

"Um," whispers Maka, looking around at the long, marble (same color as the school) tables filled with boys and girls. Spotting Soul, she lights up, knowing that she can always sit by him. Though, he's sitting with a big bunch of boys, and she doesn't want to disturb them, she would have felt kind of uncomfortable anyways, so she decided to sit at a table with a small group of freshman girls. She felt kind of left out; they only had lunch and literature together so she didn't really get to see Soul much. She couldn't help glancing at his table every now and then, wondering if he noticed her absence. He didn't glance at her even once. Well, that's what MAKA thought...

2ND CLASS LUNCH (CRONA...)

Well, I'll just sit at this table, thinks Crona, setting his paper sack on the empty table after looking around the lunchroom and not recognizing anyone, not that he expected to. He takes out his food quietly and opens his small yogurt cup. He was used to this kind of attention, no attention. Usually he did things on his own, anyways. He takes little spoonfuls of the yogurt as he surveys the room of people, none of them noticing him eating alone. After all, they already belonged to a group of friends. Moving on to his ham sandwich minutes later, he remembers his younger years, eating the same thing by himself at home. Being only three, he could barely raise his arms over the high table in his small, wooden chair. With no brothers and sisters, he had no one to talk to, so he did a lot of things this way. His mom was always working and his dad... he didn't even know his dad. He left before Crona was even born. Well, actually, he left the day before Crona was born. His mom was left to care for Crona all by herself. It was hard, but she got through it. She was very harsh with Crona, as to not have him end up like her, thinking she was the reason her husband left them. He noticed now how nothing had changed. Everything was still the same as when he was younger. He ate the rest of his lunch and sat there quietly, waiting to be dismissed.

END OF SCHOOL

"Bye Crona!" yells Maka, running to her and Soul's motorcycle, Soul waiting for her, and jumping onto the back seat.

"Bye," grins Crona, giving a small wave. He watches as Maka wraps her arms around Soul as he starts the motorcycle, and they drive out of the high school parking lot. No, it's not the same anymore, thinks Crona, walking over to his bike that he rides to school every day.

"Soul, can we go visit Tsubaki? I want to see if she's okay."

"Yeah, I was planning on visiting them anyways!" yells Soul, turning the corner and feeling Maka grip his waist. Soul smiles, taking the route to their friends' house with the most corners.

"Hey Tsubaki, how are you!" asks Maka, opening the door to Tsubaki's house, Soul kicking up the stand to the motorcycle and following her through the front door. There house was small, just like Soul's and Maka's, and had the same format, except their kitchen was larger than Maka's and Soul's.

"I'm ok, just a little woozy," sighs Tsubaki, in a blanket bed on the floor of the living room.

"Do you need anyth- oh, hey guys," smiles Black Star, walking into the living room from the kitchen. Soul struts over to Black Star and they start walking back into the kitchen to talk.

"I hope you get better soon, it sucks you were sick on the first day," grieves Maka, sitting on the floor by Tsubaki.

"It's just a small bug, I'll probably be able to go to school tomorrow," says Tsubaki, laying on her back and talking to the ceiling.

"Ok, well then, how's your relationship?" asks Maka, curious about how Tsubaki is doing going out with Black Star.

"Oh, well, were good," whispers Tsubaki, blushing.

"Did something happen? Come on, tell me."

"Well," sighs Tsubaki, rolling over to her side so she can face Maka. "He's ready to kiss me, but I don't think I'm ready," she blushes, lifting the comforter up to the bottom of her eyes, covering her embarrassment.

"OH," replies Maka, speechless. How was she supposed to respond to that? How was she supposed to help Tsubaki when she had no experience on the subject herself?

"Well... can he wait?" asks Maka jokingly, smiling.

"No, he can't," laughs Tsubaki.

"So, what happened during first period?" asks Soul, grabbing a Dr. Pepper from their black, sleek fridge. Soul was pretty surprised that Black Star didn't say anything first, usually he liked to brag, so Soul decided to ask.

"Oh, Tsubaki said she felt dizzy, so I came home to take care of her," answers Black Star, rubbing his neck, feeling a little embarrassed to say this in front of his friend.

"You really care about her, don't you?" grins Soul, leaning on their cappuccino colored wall, pop in hand. Being friends with Black Star for so long, he knew almost everything about him. So looking at him right now, he knew Black Star had something special. Instead of always worrying about himself, he thought about the other person.

"Yeah, I do," exclaims Black Star, looking down and smiling. "Hey, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"Is it ok if you ask your girlfriend if you can kiss her?" asks Black Star, looking up at Soul, with a speck of worry in his eyes.

"You asked if you could kiss her? What did she say?"

"She kind of turned me down..." murmurs Black Star, his eyes filling with pain, as he looks back at the ground. Soul had never seen Black Star look like this; usually he was really confident and happy. He really loves her, thinks Soul. Even if he'd never had a relationship, it was obvious how much he cared about her.

"You could be making her insecure if you ask. Instead of saying anything, just go for it," grins Soul, punching Black Star's shoulder, trying to make him feel better.

"You want me to go for it? I might," grins Black Star. "You don't know how hard it is to kiss your girlfriend though," he smirks, punching Soul back.

"Whatever," smiles Soul, throwing away his pop can. _I really don't know._


End file.
